


Scrambled

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Don't mess with reader, Fighting, Gen, Papyrus is a dick, Sans is a violent lump, She will fuck you up, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: A strange delivery goes wrong, and my intervention has an interesting witness.





	Scrambled

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters are based on a dream I had.
> 
> A very violent dream.

I wasn't doing anything wrong. My friend had me the box I was meant to deliver. The tag said Tamar. That's it.

Well, that's a great hint.

Might as well start looking for this guy. I'm busy minding my own business when a rock his me in the face. I touch where it landed. My hand comes off smeared with a bit of blood.

I look for where the rock came from.

It's a really messed up sight.

There's a kid standing in front of a deathly skinny young woman, and she's got a guy sitting in a chair in front of her. There's a long rope wrapped around a guy's throat. He isn't struggling, but he's not breathing properly.

It didn't sink in until I hear the girl say a name. Tamar.

I watch as she grabs the rope and pulls, making the route strain against his skin. He didn't do anything to try and stop her. By the bruise on her cheek, I'd say that he tried. It looks like he's done fighting. I guess that means it's my turn.

"You think it's fucking funny to hurt me?! I'll give you a matching bruise on the other side of your fucking face!" I snarl, "Try me."

The young woman looks up from the young man she's standing over. Her eyes meet my furious stare, and she lets the guy go. The two loops of rope relax around his neck, and he gasps.

The shorter kid who was watching turns to look at me. I move closer, and he runs off. I don't care where he went.

I'll take care of him later.

The guy is coughing for air, looking like he can't really go anywhere right now. They called him Tamar. He's the guy I'm looking for. It pisses me off, but he's the guy I need to pass this stupid gift to, so I've gotta do something. No. I'm not going to stand by.

Maybe that's why Lucas arranged this whole cluster fuck in the first place for me and my friends. So I can dish out some good old fashioned violent justice. Revenge. However you put it, she's not walking out of this without at least some stitches.

The girl growls at me and lunges, struggling to wrap a rope around my neck. One that would match Tamar if she can get it there.

When the chick wraps the first loop around my neck. I give her a grin full of malice.

I've got her now.

I drop the carefully wrapped box, and grab her arm, pinning it to me. I turn away from her, and pull her forward to use her weight to flip her over my shoulder. She doesn't even have the time to sound surprised before she's belly up on the asphalt.

I hope the landing hurt as much as I want it to.

"Let's see if you can do any damage with a broken arm." My remark is followed by something truly satisfying.

Her eyes go wide as I kick her elbow as hard as I can, and it gives easily with a sickening crack.

I guess my professor was right. Human bones really are easy to break.

I pass the gift to Tamar, and walk away. I don't see a tall monster watch the exchange. He disappears into an alley, and I am left none the wiser.


End file.
